


baby, it's a sweet life (sing it like a song)

by caniculeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Getting Together, M/M, flustered and oblivious atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caniculeo/pseuds/caniculeo
Summary: “Friends?” Hinata says, grinning lazily. He tilts his head. “Is that all you wanna be, Atsumu-san? My friend?”hinata flirts. atsumu pines.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 88
Kudos: 689





	baby, it's a sweet life (sing it like a song)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i wrote this so fast but anyways. flirty hinata + oblivious/flustered atsumu rights. 
> 
> title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDX_XmdccHY).

As he sits next to Hinata Shouyou at the pre-season team dinner, Atsumu can’t help but notice one very important thing. 

Hinata is _extremely_ attractive now. 

Volleyball skills aside, Atsumu had always felt an inkling of something for Hinata in high school. But now, it’s like being punched in the face with the human embodiment of beauty. Golden ratios, and all that. After a few drinks, Atsumu has lost most of his shame, and pretty much all he’s doing is staring. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Hinata. 

“What are you staring at, Atsumu-san?” Hinata asks, playful. He looks nice when he’s tipsy—his eyes soften and his cheeks flush. “Looking for a fight?”

“Please don’t fight each other,” Meian says from Atsumu’s other side, sounding tired. “I don’t care what kind of high school drama you had going on six years ago. We’re in public.”

“Who’s gonna fight who?” Bokuto asks excitedly, all the way from the other end of the table.

Meian winces. Bokuto is probably the last person he wants to hear about a fight. “Nobody’s fighting anyone, Bokuto. Eat your food.”

Hinata laughs. “Don’t worry, Captain!” he says, not looking away from Atsumu. “We won’t fight. Atsumu-san’s nice to me.”

“We won’t,” Atsumu says, smiling. Why would he fight the most gorgeous boy on the planet? “We’ll be friends. Right?”

“Friends?” Hinata says, grinning lazily. He tilts his head. “Is that all you wanna be, Atsumu-san? My friend?”

Across the table, Sakusa sighs and pointedly turns away from them. Atsumu blinks, feeling like he’s missing something. “Should I be wanting something else?” 

“Well,” Hinata says. He laughs, sweet. “Maybe.” 

_Best friends_? Atsumu almost asks. But that seems painfully juvenile, even if he isn’t quite opposed to it. So he kind of just says nothing, staring silently at Hinata Shouyou’s beautiful, beautiful face for a few seconds. 

Hinata laughs again, apparently unbothered that his conversational partner is incapable of proper communication. “It’s fine,” he says, patting Atsumu on the arm. “Never mind! Tell me about yourself, Atsumu-san—what have you been up to?”

So Atsumu talks, tells Hinata about his new serve, about Osamu’s business and Kita’s rice farm. Hinata listens intently, cheeks rosy from the alcohol, quick to smile. And he laughs—actually _laughs_ —at Atsumu’s jokes. In the middle of listening to Hinata talking about choking on seawater in Brazil, Atsumu is suddenly reminded of all the people who’d somehow found themselves gravitating towards this little redheaded force of nature. He’d brushed it off, hadn’t thought much of it. Had thought himself immune. But now—

 _Oh,_ Atsumu thinks. _I get it._

He really, really does.

Playing with Hinata is everything Atsumu had ever hoped for, and more. It really helps that Hinata’s actually just a lovely person, too—Atsumu doesn’t have to be worried about getting shot down like he does with Bokuto and Sakusa. Everything about Hinata is warm: he’s inclined to laughter, to kindness, to touch. Especially to touch, Atsumu notices. Not that he’s complaining. If a beautiful, lithe volleyball player with the most radiant of smiles wants to lay his head on your shoulder for every single bus ride and talk about how much he loves you as a setter, then you let him do it, and try not to get too turned on in the process. There’s really nothing else to it. 

“What, so you’re into him now?” Osamu asks, a few weeks into the season.

Atsumu sighs. “Who isn’t?” 

“Okay,” Osamu says. “I’m taking that as a yes.” And then, under his breath, “Gross.” 

“Hey,” Atsumu says, glaring. “Watch it. He’s perfect.”

“I’m talking about you,” Osamu says.

“Oh, okay,” Atsumu says. He relaxes. “That’s fine, then.”

A moment of silence. “Gross,” Osamu says again. 

“Hey, Atsumu-san!” Hinata calls one day before practice. “Can I see your hand?”

“Sure,” Atsumu says, bemused. He extends his hand, palm up, for Hinata to take. “Why?”

“I like your hands,” Hinata says. He touches Atsumu’s hand gently, almost a caress, and then places his own directly on top. “And I wanted to see how big—whoa, your fingers are so long.”

Atsumu isn’t on the verge of passing out. He _isn’t_. “I mean, I’m taller than you,” he manages. 

“I know,” Hinata says, smiling up at him. “I like it.” 

And then he’s called away by the coach, leaving Atsumu to stand there, hand still outstretched. _I like your hands_. _I like it. I like it_.

“Earth to Miya,” Sakusa says, sounding as unimpressed as ever. He and Bokuto come up from behind Atsumu. “Did our resident heartbreaker break you, too?”

Bokuto laughs. “Yeah, Hinata’s dangerous sometimes! You okay, Tsum-tsum?”

Atsumu turns to them. “He said he liked my hands,” he says disbelievingly, looking down at his palm. 

Bokuto gives his outstretched hand a low-five. “What, like your setting?”

“I—” Atsumu blinks. Isn’t that the question? “I don’t know.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Sakusa says. “Snap out of it already. Practice is starting soon.”

Atsumu does not snap out of it before practice. Nor does he snap out of it the day after, or the day after that. How could he, when he practices with Hinata almost every day, sets to him and sees him in all his golden, aerial glory? And then there’s the other side of Hinata too: off-court, he is nothing but sweet smiles and sweeter words. 

Atsumu can only stare, and pine, and wonder: how is everyone not in love with Hinata already? 

The answer is this: everyone _is_ already in love with him. This realization hits Atsumu smack in the face after an exhibition game with a team he doesn’t particularly care about, when one of the opposing players strikes up a conversation with Hinata just as they’re about to head out from the building. It’s easy to figure out what the guy’s here for—his starry-eyed gaze reminds Atsumu a little too much of himself. 

Atsumu clears his throat. “I’m gonna head out first,” he tells Hinata. 

“Oh,” Hinata says. “Atsumu-san—”

“Text me when you get home,” Atsumu says, plastering a smile onto his face, and then tries to power walk the heartbreak off. He knows it’s not his right to intervene in Hinata’s love life, but it hurts all the same. 

“Atsumu-san, wait!”

Atsumu turns to see Hinata running after him. Atsumu isn’t even halfway down the hallway yet, and the other man is nowhere to be seen. Hinata makes it to Atsumu’s side, panting a little. 

“What happened?” Atsumu asks. “What about—about that guy?”

Hinata shrugs. “He wasn’t really my type,” he says. 

Atsumu swallows, already regretting his next question. “What _is_ your type, then?”

Hinata hums. “Someone who likes volleyball,” he says. “Someone tall. Competitive.” He makes direct eye contact with Atsumu, and _winks_. “Handsome.”

Atsumu’s brain ceases all functioning. He trips over his feet and nearly face-plants onto the linoleum floor.

Things only get worse from there. It gets to the point where Atsumu has a whole highlight reel of Hinata moments in his sad, sad excuse for a brain. 

Hinata, licking melted ice cream off of Atsumu’s hand. Penning smiley faces and hearts onto Atsumu’s wrists during long bus rides. Running to Atsumu for a bandage when he gets the slightest cut on his finger. Borrowing Atsumu’s jacket—adorably oversized—when he’s somehow misplaced his own. 

Crazy as it sounds, Atsumu’s kind of getting the feeling that Hinata might be flirting with him. 

Sakusa stares at him when he voices this thought out loud. 

“My god,” he says. “Miya. Your skull. It’s completely empty, isn’t it? It’s actually empty. Want me to drop some change in there so you can have something to carry around?”

Atsumu glares at him, annoyed and insulted. Some people in this world just have no sympathy at all.

Sometimes, the team likes to gather in Bokuto’s apartment on weekends for dinner and drinks. Today, Atsumu tries to help out with cooking, but all he gets is Akaashi trying to make sure he doesn’t burn himself and Sakusa muttering, _god, can we switch him out for the other twin_? Eventually, Atsumu is unceremoniously booted out of the kitchen. That’s completely fine with him, and he makes his way out onto the balcony alone—Hinata’s coming late today. The evening is pleasant, and Atsumu reclines on the singular chair—the long kind you usually see on the edge of pools—staring up at the sky. Thinking about nothing in particular, except maybe Hinata. Okay, mostly Hinata. 

After a few moments, he hears the sound of the screen door opening. Hinata slips out onto the balcony, already smiling.

“Oh, hey,” Atsumu says, smiling back. “You finally came.”

“Hi, Atsumu-san,” Hinata says. “I thought you’d be out here.” His gaze falls on the chair. “Can I sit?”

“Sure,” Atsumu says, and makes to shift over so they can share.

“Nah, don’t move,” says Hinata. He makes his way over to the side of the chair, and promptly sits down on Atsumu’s lap. 

His weight is warm and solid, and he leans sideways into Atsumu so that his shoulder presses against Atsumu’s chest. For a good second, Atsumu is incapable of forming a single thought other than _fuck, this is hot_. And then he starts to think way too much, his brain running so fast it’s starting to overheat like an old laptop. _Hinata’s on my lap. He’s on my lap. Oh my god, I’m so in love with him. No, don’t touch him. Don’t fucking touch him. Don’t be creepy; just hold onto the chair or something. Oh my god, he’s on my lap._

There’s a moment of silence. 

“Hey,” Atsumu says finally, because he really can’t hold it in anymore. “Can I ask you a question?”

Hinata turns to grin at him, that lazy grin that makes Atsumu weak in the knees. “Sure.”

“Okay. Are you—are you flirting with me?”

Hinata bites his lip, a strange expression on his face. He looks like he’s trying not to smile, but then he breaks out into laughter, the sound ringing out sweetly into the evening. Hinata laughs so hard there are tears in his eyes and he almost falls off of Atsumu’s lap, steadying himself with a hand on the chair. “Am I—” He wipes his face with the back of his hand, still laughing. “Am I _flirting with you_?” 

“Hey, I’m serious,” Atsumu says, a little offended. 

“I know,” Hinata says, grinning. “God, I _know_. That’s why I’m laughing.” He exhales, his gaze softening. He meets Atsumu’s eyes. “Atsumu-san, I’ve been flirting with you since we met again. It’s nice of you to finally notice, though.”

“Oh,” Atsumu says. He is incapable of saying anything else. Everyone on earth, say goodbye to Miya Atsumu’s brain! It’s taking off into the stratosphere, and might never make a return trip! “ _Oh_.” 

“Wow,” Hinata says, chuckling. “You really didn’t know, huh?”

“No,” Atsumu says, still a little non-functional. “No, I didn’t. You were too hot, I didn’t ever—” He wants to punch himself. Hinata’s grin widens. “Wait. So you like me? You _like_ me?”

“Yes, Atsumu-san,” Hinata says, patient. “I do like you. A lot.” 

“Oh,” Atsumu says again, blushing furiously but unbelievably ecstatic. He lets go of the chair, finally relaxing a little. And then, quietly, “I like you too.”

“I know,” Hinata says, sounding amused. “You’re pretty obvious about it, you know?” Atsumu swallows, mortified. And then Hinata tilts his head, curious. “I just—are you a virgin, Atsumu-san?”

Something in Atsumu’s head misfires. “Yeah,” he says, because he just wants to say yes to anything Hinata asks. But then he realizes, and he’s past the point of mortification at this point. It’s just pain, pure and simple. “Wait. No. No, I’m not!”

“I mean, it’s not like I mind either way,” Hinata says. “I just thought—well. The way you reacted—”

“I’m _not_!” Atsumu protests. “Seriously.”

“Alright, I believe you!” Hinata says, laughing. “I believe you.” 

“Ugh,” Atsumu says, covering his steaming face with his hands. “Shit. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Hinata runs a hand through Atsumu’s hair. It feels comforting and stimulating at the same time, sending a thrill down Atsumu’s back. “Hey. Don’t say that about the guy I like.”

Atsumu looks up, letting his hands fall away from his face. “You really do like me,” he says, just to make sure. 

“I do,” Hinata says, ever patient. He smiles, almost coquettish. Rests his arms on Atsumu’s shoulders. “Wanna do something about it?”

He looks beautiful in the soft light, as he always does. Like someone out of a dream. But this is reality—the warmth of their bodies against each other, the vividness of Atsumu’s joy and excitement. Wordlessly, Atsumu lets go of any inhibitions he may have been holding on to, and surges upwards to kiss Hinata full on the mouth. It’s time he took some initiative, after all. 

Hinata makes a surprised, pleased little noise at the contact, immediately parting his lips to let Atsumu lick his way in. His hands fist in Atsumu’s hair, tugging just a little, and Atsumu makes an outrageously embarrassing sound. God, this is good. This is so, so good. In a moment of boldness, Atsumu slips his hands under Hinata’s shirt, and Hinata shifts to straddle Atsumu’s thighs, pressing their bodies dangerously close to each other. Mind hazy with pleasure and his tongue shoved halfway down Hinata’s throat, Atsumu barely remembers where they are. 

“Miya? Is Hinata with you? Akaashi says—ah, _shit_!”

They break apart to see a disgusted Sakusa, his face morphed into a grimace of absolute disdain. Sakusa shuts the screen door quickly and turns away, as if that’ll somehow separate him from the two of them. 

“Are—are you having sex on Bokuto’s balcony?” Sakusa asks, still pointedly looking away and sounding genuinely pained. “Please don’t be having sex on Bokuto’s balcony.”

Hinata laughs, delighted.

“We’re _not_!” Atsumu says, mortified but also irritated. Never mind that they might have been leading up to something. 

“Good,” Sakusa says. He sighs, sounding like an aggrieved priest. “I was just saying, Akaashi’s calling for you both. Dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks, Omi-san!” Hinata calls.

“I hate you both,” says Sakusa, and leaves. 

Hinata turns, touching his forehead briefly to Atsumu’s. “Show’s over, I guess,” he says quietly, smiling. “For now.” He pulls away and straightens, swinging a leg over Atsumu to stand up.

“Hey, wait,” Atsumu says, taking Hinata’s wrist. Hinata pauses. “Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu begins, feeling his ears burn up, “wanna be my boyfriend?”

Hinata grins, radiant even in the low light. He leans down, kissing Atsumu’s forehead. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I wanna be your boyfriend.” 

Atsumu’s heart soars. “Thanks,” he manages, overwhelmed and euphoric. This is it. He’s dating Hinata now. He’s officially peaked. 

Hinata laughs. “I think we’ll have a lot of fun together, Atsumu-san,” he says brightly. He slips out of Atsumu’s grip, only to thread their fingers together. “Don’t you?”

“I do,” Atsumu says. He smiles, chest full of affection and excitement for everything to come. “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! to be honest, i was kinda bummed out recently b/c i can't naturally write anything deep and beautiful, and everything i do write feels like the fanfic equivalent of a hallmark movie. but then i remember: i have so much fun writing this cracky stuff! 
> 
> anyways, shoutout to tori and zel for listening to me rant abt this idea and giving their ideas as well (the atsumu virgin thing and other ppl liking hinata but hinata only likes atsumu thing, respectively)! love u both! 
> 
> thanks for reading, friends! hope you enjoyed it. have a great day! <3


End file.
